vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bardock
|-|Bardock= ]' |-|Oozaru= |-|SS1= Summary '''Bardock' (バーダック, Bādakku) is a low-class Saiyan warrior, the mate of Gine, and the father of Raditz and Goku. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army Soldier under Frieza's Galactic Frieza Army, until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan Race. Given to him by the last Kanassan warrior was the ability to see into the future, and it is through these visions that he sees the eventual Genocide of the Saiyans. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B | 5-A |''' 5-A''' | Low 4-C Name: Bardock Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Low-class Saiyan mercenary, Saiyan Troop Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marital Artist, Various Chi Manipulation, Flight, Precognition (Of the long term future), Ki Manipulation, Transformation (Can turn into a Great Ape or a Super Saiyan), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Bardock will grow stronger every time he fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries) Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level via powerscaling (Stated to be more powerful than Nappa and tried to oppose Frieza) | Large Planet level |''' Large Planet level ' (Was stated to be close in power to anime King Vegeta, who destroyed a planet and two small planetoids with one attack before getting a Zenkai Boost from Frieza supernova) | '''Small Star level' via scaling (Comparable to anime First Form Frieza) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Should be faster than Raditz and Nappa) | FTL+ | Speed of Light | Massively FTL (Faster than anime Kaioken 3x Saiyan Saga Goku. Comparable to anime First Form Frieza and, therefore, anime Post Zenkai-Boost Vegeta) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class (Far superior to Saiyan Saga Gohan) | Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Small Star Class Durability: At least Small Planet level | Large Planet level |''' Large Planet level''' | Small Star level Stamina: Very high (After being beaten to near death, he was still strong enough to take on an entire army) Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Tens of meters. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His Scouter, Saiyan armor. Intelligence: Combat genius and experienced combatant and warrior. Weaknesses: He becomes weakened and disoriented if his tail is grabbed (Never actually shown, but a standard Saiyan weakness, although it is possible that he trained it away like Vegeta and Nappa). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'High Power Energy Beam:' A destructive beam that functions like a Kamehameha. *'Riot Javelin/ Final Spirit Cannon:' His most powerful attack, and was only neutralized by Frieza's Supernova. *'Power Ball:' A technique which creates a false moon for transforming into Oozaru or Great ape form. The Saiyan's current power level increases x10. It is uncertain if he had control over the form. *'Precognition:' The last Kanassan gave Bardock the power to see into the future, although these visions tend to be distracting, and he can't really change the future. *'Mouth Blast:' As an Oozaru, Bardock can fire a massive beam of energy from his mouth. Key: Canon Base | TV Special Oozaru Form | Episode of Bardock Base | Super Saiyan Note 1: '''The statistics of his movie version are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. '''Note 2: The Super Saiyan statistic is from the Bardock spinoff manga. Its canonicity is debated. The anime version, on the other hand, is assuredly not canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Saiyans Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Parents Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Antiheroes Category:Energy Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fathers Category:Transformation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4